1. Field of Art
This invention relates generally to fuze electronic actuating systems, and especially to systems having an inflight adjustment.
2. Prior Art
In my earlier disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,898, there is shown an electronic, digital, time fuze, whose time base is introduced, during the entire interval of flight, over a radar command link at a rate which is inversely proportional to the desired projectile flight time.
In my subsequent disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,652, there is shown an electronic, digital, time fuze having a counter which also serves as a serial programmer and which may be remotely preset while in flight to enable a proximity detector circuit at a first predetermined range, and to self detonate the fuze, if not sooner detonated by the proximity detector circuit, at a second predetermined range.
In my later disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217, there is shown an electronic, digital, time fuze whose time base may be initially preset mechanically before flight; and which time base subsequently may be changed during a predetermined interval during flight by a radar command link.
Disclosures of various schemes for selecting one out of several available modes or time delays of operation of a fuze are contained, for example, in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,604,356; 3,613,589; 3,672,302; 3,688,701; 3,703,145; 3,734,021; 3,853,063; 3,853,065; and 3,862,602.